Bull and Dragon
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Adam Taurus has lost a lot in his life. Filled with rage and orphaned he is on a path to become something truly evil. But there is one light that prevents him from his fall into darkness and to despise all of humanity... His sister Yang Xiao Long. AU where Adam and Yang were raised as siblings
1. On the streets

**Disclaimer: Okay… I know what youre thinking. What!?**

 **What!?**

 **Why the actual hell would Sun Kasai, someone who is VERY open about his hatred towards Adam be making a story like that!?**

 **Well its kind of a long story but to make it short, this whole thing started of as a bit of a thought experiment about how Adam would have to be in order to make me like him.**

 **Than… things kind of spiralled out of control.**

 **Before I knew what I had done I created a whole AU on this concept.**

 **Well… I hope you enjoy.**

Bull and Dragon

On the streets

The streets of Atlas were harsher than most people may realize. Of course if you only use the streets as a way to reach your destination than you may not notice this fact, or gloss over it, or just ignore it because it has no significance to you. There are those lucky people who don't have to live on the cold pavement, helpless against the cold. Those unfortunate souls sadly suffer in this Kingdom that praises itself for being the most technologically advanced in all of Remnant.

Two of these souls were children, a boy and a girl. Both the tender age of 8 years and yet already without a home, parents or anyone to rely on. No one but each other. They considered themselves siblings, despite their multiple differences, namely race. The boy was a Faunus while the girl was a human.

The very same children now where again about to pull of one of their biggest tricks in order to avoid a death by starvation. Both boy and girl were dressed fairly similar. A sturdy leather jacket for protection against climates. A set of jeans that have seen better days were worn alongside the jacket and footwear consisted of dirty sneakers. There were a few differences though. The girl wore a yellow hoodie beneath her jacket while the hoodie of the boy was red. The colour difference was visible in their gloves as well with the girls being yellow and the boys red. Another difference was the backpack the Faunus boy had on his back.

Looking into the window of a small convenience store, they formed their 'heist'.

"It's a human cashier." the girl noted. She already went to prepare herself. Taking her long blonde hair in her hands she made sure to make them look as dishevelled as possible. Removing one of her gloves she reached down into a puddle of muddy water and planted some of it on her face.

"Okay were doing the usual plan than. Make sure to get her attention away from me. Best case scenario, try to get her to leave the register." said the boy. He too started to prepare himself, ready to sneak in when his sister and partner in crime stepped into the store.

The plan was simple. Using the pity of the low-class civilians to get away with food and (best case scenario) money. They had done this plenty of times and it works best when the cashier is alone, distracted by something else beforehand and matches the species of the distractor. There was a certain sense of guilt connected with this act but what could they do? It was either that or starving. Or getting into an Orphanage.

They would NOT get into an Orphanage. Aside from the fact that Atlas Orphanages were not well cared for, there were no place for both Human and Faunus children. Separation was NOT an option. They were the last they had of their family.

With the last touches made on the girls appearance, she went to her brother one time.

"Ready Adam?"

"Ready when you are Yang."

And with that, the two went into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking towards the Register, Yang did her best to make a good 'bad' first impression. That's how it always was. Make yourself look miserable and eventually people will pity you enough that they try to play the Hero they could never hope to be in reality. If you really think about it, she and Adam were doing them a favour. They get to feel like someone useful and in return they didn't die.

Limping with her left leg, she slowly, oh so 'agonizingly' slowly approached the woman at the end. Her chestnut hair hang loosely out of a pony tail and brown eyes were pointed to the Magazine in her hands (something about new fashion tips or something) and showing signs of shutting down to sleep. Good circumstances. A sleep deprived person was always easier to fool. Her name tag read: "Sophie Mokka"

"E-Excuse me?" Yang said, her voice barely above a whisper. The stuttering was there for extra effect.

It did attract the attention of Sophie though. The woman looked up from her Magazine, at first annoyed. She clearly didn't want to be here. Her eyes softened though, when she made contact with the small girl in front of her. "Ähm…Hello kid?" She was hesitating. Good. She was nervous around her. Easy to manipulate.

Yang made a pause, grabbing her left arm to imply she was nervous and scared. Shaking a little in her place, she met her eyes, only slightly imitating being desperate. The pause was there for several seconds now, it was all a strategy. After some time the woman would…

"What's your name?"

…ask about her name.

"M-My name is Yellow. And… I… I don't know where I am." she added a little sniffle at the end of her sentence. Yellow wasn't the most original name but it will do.

Now Sophie was completely focused on her. This genuine worry mixed with pity reflected from her eyes.

Yang hated doing this. She hated everything about her life. She hated having to use these people. But it's not like there was any other way.

Sophie stepped out and kneeled next to Yang, getting a good look of her for the first time. The dirty water on her face was definitely paying off. She bit her lip, as if to think what to do. Then she asked her again. "Where are your parents?"

"I-I don't know." she didn't had to act the tear rolling down from her eye. Her parents where always a touchy subject. They never brought them up if it could be avoided. Sophie blinked once before reassuringly grabbing 'Yellows' shoulders.

"Don't worry. We call the police okay? We find your parents."

'Yellow' merely nodded with a whimper as Sophie led her to the backroom. From here on she would be seated on a chair usually for lunch breaks and Sophie would call the police, while likely giving her something to drink to calm her down.  
It was really amazing how similar some people can be…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam watched from the outside how Yang entered the store. He used the time he had now to make one last check over everything in his head. The backpack was already in his hand. As soon as Yang was in the backroom, he would have around 40 seconds to charge in, breaking the register open, take a handful of Lien, storm out of their and maybe grab something to eat on the way out. There was a small stand with Protein bars right next to the cash desk. Grabbing some of these would do. From there on go into a different shop and buy something actual to eat.

Reaching out to the left pocket of his jacket he felt the pair of lock picks. He had become pretty good over time. It took him around 20 seconds nowadays to break something open. That left another 20 seconds to grab the Lien.

Reaching out to his right pocket Adam halted. Hesitating at first he still reached into it. His hands were touching the small pistol. Some time ago, the two of them broke into an abandoned House where the corpse of a Faunus was just sitting there by the wall. It was not an experience he or Yang liked to think of.

However the gun was usable and in a move Adam to this day doesn't completely understand, he swiftly grabbed it from the suicide scene and kept it since then. For a part, he knew that if the two of them ever get into real trouble, that small pistol would be the only thing keeping them alive. They treated it with as much care some may give a gift from the Heavens.

They never actually fired the pistol but it was always good to have an option… just in case.

Even if a part of Adam always had the worry that it may just be useless if they were attacked by people with Aura…

Now the woman finally turned backwards and lead Yang to the break room. As if it was the signal for a sprint Adam ran into the store.

They had already checked during their little 'scouting' if anyone else was in there and had waited until they were sure no one would arrive. Any camera that would record them wouldn't do any good at finding them. All they would record at best where kids wearing pullovers. Maybe some blonde hair coming out of Yang's hood but that's all.

He counted in his head to 40 to keep track of just how much time he had left.

Leaping over the table, he grabbed the lock pick and went to work. His heart was beating a little bit faster from the speed he needed to utilize.

The Faunus count was at 15 when the lock clicked open. A new record. He would celebrate later. With fast hands he grabbed a few of the bills. It wasn't really much. Apparently they didn't have much business. Well it was enough for the night.

25 seconds left. He all but threw the money into the bag, jumping over the table, not graceful but in a way it worked. A quick grab into the stand and a handful of protein bars joined the Lien. His count was at 20 now. Adam assumed he had enough, a part of him was getting greedy but that almost never ended well. One time it almost got them caught. Reminding himself that they had enough for now, Adam stormed out of the store as quickly as he came in. He hid behind a car parking on the side road and watched over the entrance. Sounds of shouting could be heard, cursing and throwing objects. The next thing he saw was his sister running out of the store, almost falling into the puddle she just used for her 'makeup'.

Like a flash the two of them joined again and disappeared into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam should have grabbed a lighter.

He had time to spare. He could have easily grabbed one of these cheap fire makers, normally used to light a cigarette. But no. No he had to panic and run away to soon. And now the two suffered from it.

Finding an abandoned house on the outskirts seemed like a great idea. It really was considering the alternatives. Motels (almost) never let children rent a room alone. An empty house with several floors was the best thing the two had seen in days. That it was empty was all the better. It even had a fireplace! But of course their misfortune had to strike in some way or another. This time in form of their current lighter having run out of gas.

So here they were, on an old mattress from the first floor, right before a fireplace that may exist only to mock them in this moment.

Adam cleaned the pistol as he stared into the ashy remains inside what some may use to relax after a long day. He checked for the tenth time if it was really loaded. All the while he allowed himself to think back, a sudden nostalgia growing in him.

He thought back to a burning fire place, lit ablaze by his father. His mother made a plate full of cookies after a cold day of playing outside. All by himself. Always by himself.

His father cheered him up, let him play with his own set of bull horns a little before reading him a story about great heroes who were loved by the masses and striked down all evil.

A flash to a year later. He wasn't alone in the cold snow anymore. Yang was playing with him. They were laughing and playing. Making their own stories about being heroes that were lionized by all that was innocent. Now they were before the fireplace, a blanket wrapped around them with hot chocolate in cups that felt like they were made for their hands. He remembered how happy he felt as the flames caused the wood to crackle, warming him.

The fire grew larger.

And larger.

It swallowed their house.

Humans were cursing, damning their existence.

They did it.

They killed them.

They left them to this hopeless life!

He could feel his anger grow. It grew and grew and almost became uncontainable. The idea to unload the pistol into the people that took their parents away seemed VERY appealing.

Adam had the urge to kill. To destroy. To make humanity pay for what they did to-.

A small snoring pulled him out of his thoughts. Yang was laying on the mattress next to him, having finally fallen asleep. The soft sounds that escaped her resting body filled his ears.

The anger, slowly but surely, started to fade away.

Adam put the pistol down, tugging her in a bit more with the jacket she used as a blanket, making sure not to wake her up by accident.

Softly, his fingers touched the scar that went across his eyes. It nearly robbed him of his eyes. By sheer luck the knife didn't cut to deep, leaving him still with the ability to see. Still… the Faunus managed to smile. In a way… it was a symbol.

He may not be able to become a hero for the people, lionized and worshipped, but he could be a hero for his sister.

 **Okay, I know you probably have A LOT of questions right now. I can pretty much guess what is going through your head right now.**

 **What the actual fuck is going on?**

 **Why is Adam a decent person?**

 **Why is Yang with him?**

 **Why are they siblings?**

 **What is with Tai, Ruby and all the rest of Yangs family?**

 **What are they doing in Atlas?**

 **I promise I have a explanation for all of this.**

 **But to summarize it all… lets just say I took canon and put it into a meat grinder. It would be easier to list the people who HAVENT been affected by the changes I made.**

 **So I will just leave this short chapter here. I have ideas for the future, but for now I am just going to see how this idea actually is received.**

 **With that said i wish you a nice day and until next time!**


	2. On the streets II

**Disclaimer:**

 **Okay I got two things to say before we get into this.**

 **1: This was received A LOT better than I thought it would be! I am genuinely surprised that the overall mass showed interest and that there was really not a review that could be considered negative.**

 **2: Well to TDCD I am gonna have to answer to your review a bit in length.**

… **well fuck.**

 **I didn't even know that was a thing.**

 **Like… why would people do this!?**

 **Okay I am just going to backpedal a bit and explain why I made this in the first place.**

 **This all started as a sort of bet. It is common knowledge by now to people who know me that I hate Adam. I loathe him so much you have no f***ing idea.**

 **So because I hate him so much I one day was involved in a bet, to kind of test my abilities as a writer. It was an experiment of if I 'as a Adam hater' could ccreate an AU with a version of Adam that I would like.**

 **Now I am not one to turn down a challenge so easily. So at random times I found myself thinking, what would a Good Adam be like in my eyes? What would I change?**

 **Turns out the result (that only a few people know completely) was quite liked. So one day I decided, f**k it. I am just going to write this down and see what happens.**

 **And this is how we got here.**

 **I never at all intended to make Adam somehow excusable. This is why I went so far in the past in the first place! Adam as he is in the show is and will always be unredeemable. And his 'Fans' are driving me near insanity!**

 **So believe me I never intended to somehow fuel the fire.**

 **this Adam is nowhere near the one in Canon. This guy is basically an OC wearing Adams skin at this point.**

 **I know why wouldn't I just create an OC? Well that wasn't the plan. I could easily make up a Bear Faunus OC to just completely go Goldilocks in here but my plan was to make a CONCEPT of a Good Adam and NOT to turn the CANON Adam good.**

 **I actually talked about this stuff with a few other people (cause I kind of got a moral crisis) and both sites kind of have points.**

 **Which is why from now (To make things CRYSTAL CLEAR and give myself some sort of moral anchor) on every chapter will have the following tag:**

 **This story is in no way meant to make canon Adam appear as a good person.**

 **The author of this story does not at all support toxicity or wants to give anyone reason to like an abusive, psychopathic, megalomaniac who deserves a brutal dead.**

 **This is me twisting around Adam from the beginning. The only things he has in common with his canon counterpart are his appearance. His psyche and personality is FAR different from the psycho we have running around in remnant.**

 **If you like THIS version of Adam than you do NOT like his canon asshole counterpart.**

 **The author of this fanfiction does NOT like Adam.**

 **The author of this fanfiction DOES NOT ship Tauradonna or Raging Bull. The two ships will NOT be featured in this story.**

 **If you at any point try to use this fanfic as a base to spread toxicity I politely ask you to fuck of.**

 **Were all set? I hope this helps. Anyway to the next chapter.**

Bull and Dragon

On the streets II

 _A small silver object, made of metal, clean of any filth. Its handle was out of hardened leather, a large wounded hand held it with ferocity, shaking and prepared to strike._

 _Yang never thought such a simple thing as a knife would terrify her._

 _Barely inches away from her the blade was, the man holding it shaking with quiet rage. "Fucking human. Goddamn filth." He grunted as he walked towards her, "Scum of Remnant, your… your not going to hurt anyone anymore."_

 _Yang never hurt anyone. She wanted to protest, to say, to run but she was frozen in place, her back pressed to the wall of the empty warehouse they wanted to sleep in today. Adam was inside to observe the place and she made sure to scout outside ._

 _She really wished she wouldn't have found anyone right now, or that her steps wouldn't have been so loud._

 _The man in front of her was a Faunus, if the dog ears on his head were any indication. Well… what remained of them. They looked torn and were the one had a hole, the other was partly cut. His face was scarred with a brand and he limped. He probably had a good reason to hate her._

 _The knife was raised, it became a silver flash._

" _Get away from her!"_

 _The Faunus stopped as one of his own shouted at him from his right, crashing into him and taking him to the ground._

 _The two of them struggled on the ground and cursed, like two wild animals fighting._

 _Another silver flash…_

 _Red droops accompanied it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang snapped wide awake, eyes open and cold sweet on her skin. Looking around for a short while she noticed that she was indeed far away from the warehouse. She was still in the abandoned house from yesterday.

She sighed in relief. It was all just a dream. Or well… a memory to be accurate.

That was likely the closest call they ever had. After Adam got cut in the face by the knife, Yang snapped out of her fear induced shock and kicked the vile Faunus in the face before carrying her brother three blocks away. Blood was flowing from his wound all that time, making him blind to where they were going.

It was not a memory she liked to remember. The fear from the knife, the worry when she thought he actually became blind…

Yang sometimes thought, maybe they actually had a guardian angel or something. Someone who watched over them and prevented Adam from losing his eye sight that day.

" _I rather dream of nothing than always relive that."_ She thought somewhat bitter. A pang of guilt swells up in her. He wouldn't have needed to receive that scar if it wouldn't be for her just standing there, doing nothing. It was difficult to look Adam into his face, with a sign of her own hesitation looking back at her. She vowed, as she applied the bandages on his face, that she never would let it come this close again.

" _Well… I assume it's still better than THAT dream."_ Yang reasoned. While that was easily one of the dreams she would avoid like the plague, it was far from being the worst one. She would take it over the dream from a certain fire filled night any day.

And she would do just about ANYTHING to never dream of this woman again.

One Nightmare that Yang had occasionally involved a woman that looked almost like her, only that golden locks were on her coloured a ravenblack and her eyes were a glaring, crimson red.

The woman, who Yang had never thought of giving a name, was… an enigma. Dreams involving her are the equivalent of reading pages you randomly ripped out of a book. In one scene of her dream she was almost nice. Stroking her face and maybe even cooking something, almost as if she had a good relationship with that mystery.

Than her dream would receive a bad turn.

Out of nowhere, growling would appear, chilling her to the bones, she was cowering in one corner of a dark basement, wild feral creatures pounding on the door. Some other body was closely attaching itself to her out of fear. The woman was screaming, shouting. More voices. Just as enraged and vicious as her.

She was in the air the next scene, clinging for dear life, praying that she wouldn't fall.

The woman would than appear again, lunging at her…

A flash of red and black…

And she would wake up.

Yang never knew why in the world she would have this dream, what the reason behind it was. What was the trigger? What did she mean to her? Why was she always this terrified at the end but calm when it starts?

She reached her hand down into her hoodie and pulled something out. A small necklace with a thin golden band connecting pitch black raven feathers.

It was one of the few things she was really attached to, normally she wasn't one to really cling to things but this was her exception to the rule. This small necklace always managed to calm her when she had some of the worst dreams.

Not only that but it was the only thing in her possession when…

"Morning."

A familiar voice from the stairs leading to the second floor pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned around, first focusing on the red eyes of her brother (almost as red as this womans…), but quickly refocusing her gaze on what he was holding in his hands. It was a small red Vase, on the brink of breaking apart.

"Morning." she replied, rubbing some left over sleep out of her own lilac eyes. "Your already awake?"

Adam nodded at that sitting down next to her. "Yeah I had a rough sleep. I figured I may as well take a look around, see if there was anything we could need around here. Sadly I didn't found much." he then put the decoration on the ground next to them, "Not like we need some Vase anyway."

There was a small silence between the two as Adam noticed how his sister kept averting his gaze.

"Hey is… everything alright?"

There was no reply for a while, instead Yang kept on looking at the Vase rather than Adam.

"Adam. Do you hate me?"

Taken aback by this, Adams eyes widened a bit, "What? No of course not! What makes you think…", he than, eventually understood just what Yang was referring to. "Oh. You had that dream again didn't you?"

Yangs silence was all the confirmation he needed. Sighing he buried his face into his hands, tracing the scar that was the cause for this, before taking his face out of it, trying to make eye contact.

"Yang… I don't hate you. Not at all." he spoke, almost gentle.

"But you wouldn't have that scar if it wasn't-"

Adam immediately cut her of, his tone now a bit harsher. Even if it was more directed to the non-present Dog Faunus from back than "I have this scar because of a psycho that thought hurting my sister is a good idea, not because of you."

There was no response from her. Adam sighed once more. "Look, I can deal with having my face roughed up a bit. Stop beating yourself up over things you have no control of."

Yang didn't speak but at least, she turned to face him and nodded. He relented, knowing that this was likely the best he was going to get.

"Adam."

"Yeah?" he immediately said back, almost hopeful.

"Do you hate humans?"

The hope faded from his voice, the emotion being send out of his body, instead replaced with… what was it… uncertainty? Yeah, uncertainty and slight shock. Combined with confusion it formed a poisonous cocktail that was filling his veins.

Did he hate humans? What… what kind of question even was that?

Sure he felt rage. Who wouldn't? Humans kept ridiculing him at school, always trying to see if they could pull out his horns. More than once he arrived at home with torn clothes, busted lips and blue eyes. Humans took his parents away (their parents his subconscious reminded him). Humans spit on him and his sister when they were down, saying that they 'got what they deserved'. Humanity sickened Adam. He hated them. He hate-.

" _Wait…"_ he reminded himself, once more of so many times already. _"No you don't hate them."_ Hating humanity would include…

"No."

"Because?" Yang asked, curious and worried at the same time.

Adam simply forced a smile and put his arm around Yang, pulling her closer to him, "I could never hate you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There she is." Adam whispered, pressing his back to a brick wall.

The money they 'earned' was gone surprisingly quick. They needed more. The woman, dressed in expensive fur and jewellery, should have more than enough. Her purse alone could be enough to buy a small house.

"How much Lien do you think she has in that purse of hers?" Yang whispered back, almost like a hungry predator. It always amazed Adam how Yang could sometimes be regretful but in the next second ruthless. Then again… despair and hunger were good motivators. And he knows just how much it actually gnawed on Yang. Oddly enough, he rarely felt a pang of guilt or even empathy for the people they trick.

Lie, steal, cheat and survive.

That where the rules one had to live by in this life.

"Don't know but look at her dress up. She definitely has money. Let's hope she has cash. If we're lucky she has some stuff in there we could pawn of." As expensive as the purse probably was, trying to sell it was NOT a good option. It almost good them arrested once. Turns out, it is actually really hard to get a contact that willingly lets you sell expensive stolen treasures. Or well… it was hard to find someone you actually feel good around of, or one that would actually pay you…

"So… how do we do it? Just rush her, one of us distract her?"

"I'll distract her." Adam stepped forward with that, and their next big scheme was starting to unfold.

Trying out a couple of masks on his short way towards the woman, he settled on the 'Kind Child' and began his work, just as the woman stopped at a traffic light.

"Good morning Ma'am!" he faked a cheerful façade. The woman gave him a glance and only groaned, "Get lost stray. I don't have the patience to deal with you."

Well wasn't this starting of just wonderful?

Adam bit back an angry reply and tried to push further, "What do you mean Ma'am? Am I bothering you in any way?"

"Yes you are, now go, hush." was all he got as a reply, something that sounded like 'fucking animal' seemed to be spoken in a low tone.

The Faunus could FEEL how his blood started to boil _"Keep calm Adam you only need to stay calm for a few more seconds."_ He wished in his mind for Yang to approach faster already. His sister had snuck behind the woman and was steadily approaching, trying to act natural.

Thankfully there were no people around them and even if, over time they found out they rarely cared for someone other than themselves. Typical Atlas pack…

"Why Ma'am I am sorry if I bothered you I simply wanted to ask you if maybe…"

"Piss of already brat!" she began to snap, raising her arm with the purse to strike at him. She didn't expect to have a weight crash into her just as she did so. Yang tackled her to the ground, pinning her down for a few precious seconds. Enough time for Adam to kick on the fallen womans wrist and rip the purse out of her painted claws.

The two bolted away from the scene, running as fast as their legs could carry them, the woman behind them cursing and giving pursuit. Adam looked behind him a few times, but only saw how the woman started to wheeze and cough. As expected. Of course a member of Atlas high society would see walking as beneath them. She probably only ever used her legs when one of her butlers wasn't there to use his for her.

Rushing into a small sideway, Adam ripped open the purse and poured its contents on the ground.

Hastily, their hands looked over the contents. "Alright we have… ugh nothing." Yang cursed, there was nothing beside the usual stuff you would expect. Adam immediately reached for the wallet, taking out only 20 Lien.

" _Seriously? Nothing more? That only gets us through maybe tonight! I let myself get insulted for 20 fucking Lien!?"_

While he inwardly ranted he overheard Yang listing the other contents of the purse.

"Just her scroll,"

" _Hmmm… maybe worth a few bills? Provided we find one soon_."

"Some bonbons a tissue and…"

" _Worthless trash what else?"_

"…"

" _What is with the silence?"_

"An asthma inhaler?"

"What?" Adam now looked up to see Yang hold the small inhaler in her hands. It looked fairly normal. Almost cheap actually. Well whatever, not important.

"Okay fine she has asthma so…"

"Äh… Adam?"

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Wasn't she wheezing while following us?"

She was? Adam honestly didn't know. All he cared about was the distance they put between them.

"So what? Yang let it go, just because she…"

"H-Help…" a faint plea came to their ears. Both of them perked up and reached their heads out of the sideway.

There was the Atlas woman. Oh so prideful, holding her chest, coughing and on the ground.

"Shit." escaped Adams lips. He was…

Unable to do anything.

He didn't move.

He didn't even think.

Instead he just watched.

For some reason he could only watch as this racist human was lying there… quiet a pathetic sight.

…

Did every human looked so pathetic?

…

Was it… normal to feel glad about this? Glad that a vile, arrogant woman like her was getting a hard realization of her own mortality?

It was actually… pleasing in a way.

He could feel Yang brushing his side while walking towards her.

"Adam!?" he heard her complain.

" _What is it?"_ He looked down at his arms. She was being hold back by him.

Why… was he holding her back?

"Adam we need to give it back!"

"Do we? I mean, why shouldn't she have two with her?" This wouldn't have been the first time someone carried the same thing with them twice. They once stole a purse with a mans scroll in it. He immediately reached into his coat and called the police. If something as trivial as a scroll was carried multiple times on the same person, why shouldn't something so important like a Inhalator be present more than one time? Yeah, surely she wasn't clutching her chest. She probably just fumbled with a pocket of her coat.

She was going to pull out another one, looking a lot more expensive, any second now.

Any second now.

Any… second…. now?

Wait she… wouldn't die right?

Right?

She wouldn't just die… not like them.

Not like his father? As he… lay there.

Blood coming out of his mouth wheezing and coughing…

He could hear Yang say something to him, but before he could attempt to decipher it, he ripped the Inhalator out of her hands and ran over to the woman who just insulted him, pressing the inhalator into her mouth and pushing repeatedly.

As she took a few rapid, desperate breaths, Adam let go and let her have this one piece of her belongings.

When the rich Atlas lady finally took enough air to steady herself she looked around, finding no trace remaining of the two children.

 **And that's a wrap! Chapter 2 finally done. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **But… I probably made you a bit more confused huh? Don't worry all shall be revealed in due time.**

 **Also… I should make something clear. Adam while being A LOT better than his Canon counterpart is… well still not exactly on good terms with humanity. That's why Yang is with him in the first place. She is his anchor, the one living undeniable prove that there are good humans out there.**

 **Another thing i will clarify... this isnt just an Adam centric story. He and Yang are something like each others deuteragonist.**

 **And the part with the Atlas lady. I wonder how many of you expected her to kick the bucket right there? Well she didn't… because of Adam of all people. Like I said he is not on good terms with humans but he isn't about to kill people or let them die. He CAN be a bit cynical and does feel a bit of malicious joy (lets be honest we all had that feeling at one point) but the second he got the message into his head that the woman was actually going to die if he didn't do something well… you see what happened.**

 **So with that said… we reached about all I have for this part of the story. See I am gonna be real with you. I can't do much with this street rat thing. I don't know but it would likely be Adam and Yang just scamming people or stuff like that. Nothing really exciting.**

 **Which is why we will have likely soon wrap this part of the story up. In a bit of an… extreme way.**

 **Things are about to get REALLY insane guys. I likely have this M rated by than too. Yes that extreme.**

 **Okay with all that out of the way. See ya next time.**


End file.
